Plankton At The Movies
'''Plankton At The Movies '''is an episode of PLWTR. Trainscript * at the Krusty Krab * Karen: So what’s the plan today? * Plankton: Oh, what’s the point?! * Karen: Care to explain? * Plankton: It’s been the same gig for 20 years. Krabs beats me, my life sucks. * Karen: Why don’t you take your mind off Krabs by doing something fun? * Plankton: I’ve got it! I’ll take my mind off Krabs by doing something fun. But what to do? * Karen: Why don’t you have some fun in bed with me? We haven’t done that in a long time. at Plankton. * Plankton: Stop creeping me out and look at this. newspaper * Karen: reads The Krab Killer, new hit movie only $10 for tickets each that’s $20. We don’t even have $1, how can we get in, genius? * Plankton: Oh, just watch. evilly. Scene cuts to the movie theatre. * Karen: Well, we’re here. What’s this big plan you’re talking about. * Plankton: Just watch. to the ticket place and grabs 2 tickets. I got them! out of the ticket place and gets stepped on. Ow! You stupid… kicked and flies. Ahhhh! and hits Fred’s leg. * Fred: My leg! continues flying and falls in a girls changeroom. * Plankton: Not again. in a girl’s bra. Looks like I stopped flying. bunch of girls corner him and throw him outside the change room. Plankton continues flying until he hits Karen. I got the tickets. cuts to the snack bar. Now, watch this. to the snack bar but falls in a box of jellybeans. Bubblebass comes. * Bubblebass: Time for my jellybeans. to eat Plankton but Plankton runs away toward the snack bar and grabs some popcorn, candy and drinks and runs to Karen. * Plankton: I’ve got them, now let’s get out of here before that fat green guy comes! cuts to Plankton and Karen going to the movie. Well, Karen, this is it. Time to see the… crushed by a crowd running to the theatre. Time to see the… crushed by another crowd. Time to see… 10 seconds Looks like they’re not coming this time. Well, as I was saying, time to see the… crushed by a crowd. Oh, now you come?! I give up! Let’s go to the movie. and Karen enter the theatre and take their seats. * Movie: And now, our presentation starts. * Plankton: It’s time. * Actor: Die, Krab! out gun, * Plankton: Yes. gun is heard being loaded. Mr. Krabs comes to the theatre. * Mr. Krabs: Oh come on, we’re late. If that scurvy lad from the snack bar had accepted my coupons. on Plankton. * Plankton: Get off me, Krabs. * Mr. Kabs: No, no don’t kill it! gunshot is heard and Mr. Krabs runs. * Plankton: He’s gone! Now, it’s time to watch. * Karen: You missed a lot though. * Plankton: At least I can see some. end credits. Noooooo! Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:PLWTR Episodes Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:ElectroElf Category:Kingshire TV